


Mrs. Steal Yo Girl

by that_one_urchin



Series: Smut September [1]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Consent, Cunnilingus, Dances, F/F, Humor, Kissing, Lesbians, Lexi is a power bottom, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rue tops, Sex, Smut, Smut September, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_urchin/pseuds/that_one_urchin
Summary: This is one of those times when Rue has essentially broken into Lexi’s house.





	Mrs. Steal Yo Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s kick off the first Smut September (Smutember?)

Cassie stands first, stretching out her arms with a little yawn. “I’m going to turn in.” 

The credits are still rolling on the screen, but it’s past midnight and the bowl of popcorn has been reduced to nothing but salty seeds and the burnt pieces, so Rue shuts the television off. Cassie waves at Rue and trudges up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving Rue to deal with Gia and Lexi.

Gia fell asleep around the halfway point, but Rue knows from experience that Gia is a deep sleeper and has the ability to curl herself into a tiny ball when unconscious. It’s easiest just to leave her where she rests. Lexi, on the other hand, buried her face in Rue’s neck the second the killer clown popped out of the sewers and hasn’t moved since. She’s currently wrapped around Rue’s arm like a vine - a vine that’s making Rue’s arm incredibly numb.

“Lex.” Rue whispers, shaking some feeling back into her arm and simultaneously jostling Lexi awake. “Lexi, wake up.”

Lexi makes a little humming noise but her eyes slip open, then closed, and then open again. She blinks rapidly and sits up, stretching just like her sister. Rue shifts, feeling a bit less comfortable with the warmth Lexi’s body gave being suddenly ripped away from her.

“Did you like the movie?” Rue asks. “Or, the first three minutes of it?”

“Shut up.” Lexi bumps her shoulder into Rue’s and laughs tiredly, even going as far as allowing herself to rest there for a moment. 

Everything feels great, until it doesn’t. 

Lexi looks around and seems to notice that they’re alone (well, not alone because there’s always Gia, but Gia is so deep into her sleep that it’s like she’s dead). It sets Lexi off almost immediately, and she pulls herself away from Rue until there is a solid inch between them. It’s as if an invisible barrier has been built. Walls are going up, reality is setting in.

They haven’t been hanging out much. Part of that is Rue’s fault, because she’s been disappearing a lot more these days. Not because she wants to get rid of Lexi, but because she’s been taking pills in secret. Rue doesn’t want to expose Lexi to anymore of her shit and besides, she’s a little ashamed of herself for falling off the wagon yet again. She has managed not to miss a movie night through it all, so her and Lexi have hung out a bit, but it’s not the same.

When they do get together, their conversations are strained. Lexi has to be coaxed into telling Rue about her day and Rue forgets key details of her life that she wants to spill. It must seem as if she’s lying to Lexi, but it’s not like Rue can just spout out the truth - she snorted something, she drank something, and now she can’t remember anything she did at all yesterday. The sad part isn’t even the addiction, it’s that none of that is the final thing driving them apart. 

It’s the kiss.

“Uh. I’m going to go.” Lexi says awkwardly. She gets her ass about half an inch off the couch before Rue grabs her wrist.

“Wait. Stay.” 

Lexi hesitates but reluctantly sits down again and settles back into the uncomfortable silence.

This is all Lexi’s fault. That sounds as if it’s a lie, but it’s really not. Lexi had brought up the upcoming dance. Lexi had spent a solid ten minutes convincing Rue that she was panicking and that she had no idea how to kiss. Lexi had asked Rue to show her how to do it (as if Rue was some expert) and the simple request had fucked everything up.

So, there. It’s Lexi’s fault.

That doesn’t explain why Rue feels so guilty. 

“So.” Rue sits up on the couch and pulls her knees up to her chest, feeling every bit like one of her past therapists as she looks at Lexi. “How are things?”

It’s such an awkward question that Lexi’s slight frown breaks down into a tiny smile. The action is small in the grand scheme of things, but Rue feels her shoulders sag in relief at the same time her heart swells to an unnatural size. It’s like some type of warning - caution, sad lesbian, you’re about to do something you’ll regret. Maybe that’s why Rue is the one who feels guilty, because she’s the one who can’t accept a kiss as just a kiss. 

“Things are good. I’ve been kind of busy, lately.” Lexi adds the last part a little hesitantly, as if it’s needed to say but she’s reluctant to do so. Rue guesses that it is because it feels like a cheap excuse to explain why Lexi has been so withdrawn from her. 

“Oh. Busy with what?” Rue tries not to sound as desperate or petty as she is. She fails. 

There’s a dip in the conversation and Lexi’s eyes find the ground. Well, that confirms it. Lexi is actually avoiding her. It stings more than it should. Rue’s chest constricts and she follows Lexi’s lead in looking away.

“Tucker, uh, took me dress shopping.” Lexi explains uncomfortably. “I also had to go with him to buy a suit yesterday.” 

Oh.

That’s much worse. Lexi isn’t avoiding her, Lexi is just busy with Tucker Blake. Tucker Blake, who is tall and handsome and actually taking Lexi to the dance. Tucker Blake, who Lexi plans on kissing with her tongue. He’s the type of guy that never gets kissed for practice, he is the real deal. Rue is just the stepping stone between them. 

She deserves this.

With all the shit that she has done to Lexi (the borrowed urine, the drugs, the lies, the late night calls that make Lexi cry, and the crying), she deserves this.

Rue closes in on herself more than she already has. She’s actually fighting tears. How fucking pathetic is she?

“You know, I think I’m… I think I’m going to head upstairs.” Rue forces out. She gets up before Lexi can even form a response and walks towards the stairs.

“Rue.” Lexi says, sounding as if she’s pleading for something.

“Really, Lex.” Rue says firmly. Too firmly. Lexi’s face falls and Rue’s heart aches. She speaks again, much gentler this time. “There’s a sleeping bag up there for me. I’m tired, anyways. So…”

Rue climbs the stairs, leaving Lexi looking crestfallen and alone on the couch.

Rue leaves before anyone else wakes up that morning.

-

Someone could say that Rue’s relationship with the Howard house is odd. She spends far too much time there, sometimes even when no one else is there. Lexi gave her a key awhile ago (which was probably a bad idea in retrospect, but what happened happened), so sometimes Rue goes in and out of the house when she knows she can’t return to her own. This is one of those times when Rue has essentially broken into Lexi’s house.

Again, she has a key, but she forgot it at home. She left the house earlier with the intent to go get a slurpee and try to ignore the dance that was currently going on at school, and is now crawling through Lexi’s window instead. She figures that no one will be there except for possibly Lexi’s mom and Rue needs a place to sit down and console herself in private.

Rue pushes all of her limbs through the window and flops down onto Lexi’s bed. She is immediately hit repeatedly with something oddly cool and hard. After the third attack, Rue guesses that it’s a Chemistry textbook and that Lexi is the attacker.

“Stop! Lexi, it’s me.” Rue covers her face for protection - and fuck, Lexi can hit hard. “Stop.”

Lexi finally stops swatting at her with the book once she hears Rue’s voice. She puts the object under her arm and exhales, sounding breathless from the exertion. Rue slowly uncurls herself from the ball she is in and takes the textbook from Lexi, then chucks it across the room where it can no longer harm her.

“Sorry, but you could have just come in the front door, you know.” Lexi points out.

Rue rubs away the ache on her arms. “I didn’t think I was going to be attacked with a book.”

“I thought you were an intruder.”

Rue pouts, but that is totally fair so she shuts up. This is the first time that she actually gets a good look at Lexi. All the lights are off in the room and it’s nighttime, but Lexi’s facial features are still visible. Her face is covered in more makeup than usual and has clearly been put on so it matches her dress nicely, but her mascara is ruined and smudged all the way down to the round curves of her cheeks. Lexi’s eyes are still just a little shiny and her lipstick is slightly out of place, like she’s been biting her lip for awhile now.

Or like someone (Tucker motherfucking Blake) has been kissing her.

Lexi notices Rue staring at her face and raises her hands, pressing her palms to her eyes and trying to wipe away the makeup. It’s a terrible attempt. The dark substance just smears across Lexi’s face even more and now coats parts of her hands. Clearly, Lexi desperately doesn’t want Rue to know that she has been crying, so Rue asks about something else instead.

“Why are you home? The dance isn’t over yet.” Rue points out. She knows all the details about it even though she never planned on going, simply because some sick part of her enjoyed torturing herself.

At seven, Lexi and Tucker would arrive at the dance. Around eight, everyone would settle down a bit and make plans for after the event. At nine, Lexi would leave with Tucker’s arm placed around her. Thirty minutes later, they would be in some dark closet together, listening to the thump of the afterparty music outside as Lexi gets on her knees and-

The thought makes her shudder. She’s filled with both disgust and anger at the image her mind paints. It’s not even true, because it’s a little past eight right now and Lexi is already home.

“Can we cuddle?” Lexi asks, completely avoiding the question. Her voice is so gentle and a bit shaky, so Rue nods immediately and makes room on the bed. She’s such a sucker for sad girls, she can’t deny them anything.

Lexi crawls onto the bed and turns on her back, facing the ceiling. Rue mirrors her position and they rest there side by side, only their forearms and elbows occasionally brushing.

The room falls silent. It’s not even the comfortable kind of silence. It’s so tense that Rue feels as if she isn’t allowed to move. She forces herself to breathe as quietly as possible. It seems as if Lexi is going to say something at some point, but only if Rue stays still and lets this whole thing stretch out.

“I didn’t like kissing him.” Lexi admits, after awhile. It’s so quiet that Rue wouldn’t have heard the words if she weren’t searching for them.

She tries not to react too much and scare Lexi off. “What do you mean?”

“I just… I thought I would like it more.” Lexi admits. Rue glances over at her, but Lexi’s eyes are still set on the ceiling. “He was really nice, too. He kissed me on the cheek first and held the door open for me and everything. I felt nothing. I think I’m broken - fuck.”

The dam finally breaks. Lexi chokes out a sob and clenches her fists at her side, obviously trying to fight away her emotions. It doesn’t work. There’s fresh tears sliding down Lexi’s cheeks in seconds and she lets out tiny, broken sounds that make Rue’s heart clench. 

Rue turns on her side and faces Lexi. “You’re not broken.”

“Well, apparently I am, because a million other girls would kill to screw Tucker Blake.”

Rue can feel her control on the situation slowly slipping. She has never been good at cheering people up, but she wants to try for Lexi. She just isn’t sure what to do and her mind is clouded by the sight of Lexi breaking down in front of her. She feels terrible, and feeling terrible turns her into a fucking idiot. 

Unable to help herself, Rue leans forward and pecks Lexi’s cheek. Lexi sniffles once and then her crying stops altogether, probably due to surprise. 

“Was that good?” Rue questions, though she’s not sure she could take it if Lexi said no. Lexi simply nods. “See, then you’re not broken. There’s obviously something wrong with Tucker.”

It’s quiet for a moment. Rue shamelessly stares while Lexi collects herself right in front of Rue’s eyes. Eventually Lexi takes in one deep, shuddering breath and then gives Rue this look that makes Rue’s heart hammer in her chest. 

“He kissed me on the lips, Rue.” Lexi says, staring at Rue a bit expectantly. Rue spends a solid few seconds wondering if Lexi is fucking with her, but Lexi just stays still and waits, so Rue dips her head down and presses her mouth to Lexi’s.

It’s so gentle at first. Rue is careful not to take things too far, but apparently Lexi doesn’t care about ruining Rue’s underwear because she grips Rue’s jaw and kisses her deeper with a minute. A fresh wave of heat hits her, rolls down Rue’s body and pushes her to the verge of almost losing all sense. 

Keyword: almost.

Rue pulls away (but she can’t force herself to go too far, because it’s Lexi and somehow they went from friendship to pure pining and desperation). “I don’t want to take advantage of you.” 

It’s a lie in some ways, because honestly Rue would love to just keep going and never stop without having to worry about anything else, but she can’t do that. It’s engraved in her mind to constantly worry.

“You’re not.” Lexi replies quickly. “Am I taking advantage of you?” 

“No.”

“Okay, then.” Lexi grabs Rue’s hand - and holy fuck, okay, this might just become the best thing her hand has done in forever - and leads it down between her legs, just under the end of her dress where her bare thigh is. “He touched me here.”

Rue sucks in a breath at the inviting warmth she feels there and connects their lips again. It’s an eager, excited kiss. They might be going a little too fast but neither of them make any move to slow down, so it continues that way until Rue pulls away to speak again.

“T-Tell me what else you want me to do.” Rue can’t stop her voice from shaking, but she rests her hands firmly on Lexi’s hips and waits for instruction.

“Take the dress off, Rue.” Lexi tells her.

Rue nods eagerly and they both get off the bed so she can remove the clothing properly. They spend some time undressing, with Lexi getting down to just her underwear and Rue wearing her sweatshirt and panties. When they’re done, Rue sits on the edge of the bed first and Lexi follows by planting herself on top of Rue.

It’s kind of overwhelming. She can feel the warmth of Lexi’s body spreading everywhere and the weight of her in Rue’s lap. Not to mention that they get to make proper eye contact now and all Rue sees is this blatant yearning there.

Rue dips her head lower this time and kisses along Lexi’s neck. She finds a spot that makes Lexi’s breath quicken and attacks it until Lexi tips her head back and moans. Lexi digs her short fingernails into the nape of Rue’s neck and anchors her there, drawing Rue closer like she’s afraid Rue will run away from her somehow.

She sucks along Lexi’s collarbone and eagerly fumbles with Lexi’s bra until it pops off and Lexi makes a pleased, little humming sound. 

“You’re not broken.” Rue states again - because she feels Lexi needs to her it. She peppers kisses across Lexi’s chest and sucks one of Lexi’s nipples into her mouth. 

Lexi moans Rue’s name, long and low, and rocks forward onto Rue’s thigh. She works herself up, grinding hard against it while Rue does her best to flex the muscle. Her eyes shut and her head falls back, holding Rue a bit tighter as she moves her hips faster.

“Can you cum like this?” Rue asks curiously. She hasn’t been able to get herself off by grinding, but maybe Lexi is different.

“Mhm.” Lexi nods rapidly. “Did you know I think about you? In the shower, in this bed, sometimes during class.” 

The admission makes wetness flood Rue’s underwear. She grips Lexi’s hips tightly and starts to assist her with the rhythm, making it faster. Rue’s never actually had sex with a girl before, but she is getting the hang of this - at least she thinks she is, just based on the slippery feeling of Lexi grinding on her leg.

“I have to fucking hump my seat sometimes because of you.” Lexi admits. 

Rue makes a low noise that she didn’t know could come out of her mouth until now and pulls Lexi’s nipple into her mouth once again, only to nip the hard bud a moment later. It sends Lexi over the edge. Lexi cums while calling Rue’s name, grinding down hard against her and squeezing Rue tightly enough that it hurts. 

Lexi is so fucking beautiful when she cums. Her mouth falls open and her skin flushes pink as her eyes screw closed and she releases truly sinful noises. It’s now Rue’s new favorite site. 

Rue works her through the orgasm, kissing every inch of skin she can get her lips on and dragging Lexi back and forth against her thigh until Lexi eventually quiets down.

“Jesus fuck.” Rue blurts, which only makes Lexi laugh breathlessly.

They both look at each other for a bit, just kind of catching their breaths and trying to grasp whether or not this actually happened. That moment passes when Lexi grins at Rue and places her hands on Rue’s shoulders before pushing her back onto the bed. 

Rue lands with a tiny thumping noise and peers down at Lexi as Lexi starts to trail kisses from her bellybutton to the top of her panties. “What, uh, what are you doing?”

“Eating you out.” Lexi goes lower, presses her mouth to Rue’s inner thigh and kisses there until Rue tips her head back and moans. “If you’ll let me.”

“Yeah, you can. Uh, yeah.” 

Very smooth, Rue. 

Lexi raises her head a little. “Has anyone ever done this to you before?”

“No.” Rue admits. 

No one else has ever even given her an orgasm before. She’s been having sex with boys because she felt obligated to at the time, and so while she’s had sex, she’s been living an orgasm-less sex life. Thank god for her own hand.

Lexi simply nods and starts to peel - yes, peel, she’s so embarrassingly wet from this entire night - Rue’s panties off of her. She throws them to the side once they’re off and then returns to sit in front of Rue.

“Jesus Christ.” Lexi breathes.

Rue squirms, feeling a bit self-conscious. “What is it?”

“You’re just so pretty, and wet - fuck.”

Something about the breathless tone of Lexi’s voice calms Rue’s anxiety somewhat, but it disappears completely when Lexi finally spreads Rue’s thighs a little and gets her mouth on her. Lexi licks up Rue’s spit a couple times, just exploring for a moment. It still makes Rue curse and tug at the sheets under her, convinced that she’s going to cum in seconds. 

This continues for a short period of time. Lexi’s tongue is searching and it slowly drags up, briefly dipping into Rue’s entrance before finding what she’s looking for. 

“Oh fuck, Lex.” Rue gasps and struggles to find something to properly grab onto as Lexi presses up firmly against her clit. 

She tries to keep herself from rolling her hips down onto Lexi’s face out of politeness, but Lexi’s relentless actions make it increasingly hard. Lexi tries everything, like she’s trying to find the proper tactic, and eventually her tongue rolls around Rue’s clit and it’s just fucking perfect.

Apparently Rue is sort of loud when someone else is touching her. By herself, it’s quiet moans and the occasional whimper. With Lexi, it’s like she can’t fucking shut up. There’s a constant stream of swears leaving her lips and she can’t keep still as the pressure from Lexi’s tongue builds and builds.

Heat builds up down between her legs and spreads across her body, making her whole face feel warm and her hands burn. She aches - she feels like she’s in a cheesy romance novel for admitting it, but it’s the truth. Rue wants it to never stop, so much so that she tries to fight off her orgasm, but she’s pretty much helpless in that department.

She cums loudly and trembles her whole way through it. Rue would be embarrassed, but Lexi eagerly cleans her up and grins at her once she’s done. She clearly has nothing to be embarrassed about. 

Once Lexi is done, she crawls back up on the bed again and curls up next to Rue, who is still a little breathless.

“So.” Rue starts, already grinning at her next sentence. “I guess you could say I’m Mrs. Steal Yo Girl.”

Lexi groans and buries her head in the crook of Rue’s neck. “Don’t make vine references. I’ll hit you with the book again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just got Twitter yesterday so come talk to me if you want 
> 
> @thatoneurchin


End file.
